


A World Where Humans Don't Matter

by MirroredGlasses



Category: All Fandom Academy
Genre: AU, OCs - Freeform, They're NPCs though, Violence, it's a general dystopia, people die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirroredGlasses/pseuds/MirroredGlasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where the Academy doesn't exist anywhere, the students have found their own way in life. Often, this means stepping on other's lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World Where Humans Don't Matter

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly an exploration of this AU and how these characters interact. No plot to be found at the moment. 
> 
> Chapter one has been co-written with the help of one amazing tumblr user shotacapa. Many thanks and much hope to continue working with them on this story!

Kaivis grumbled to himself, managing to act sober by leaning against a wall, smoking until the cop left. No need to get smacked down by the fuckers in command. He watched the man walk around the corner, narrowing his eyes.

“Thrice-damned morphs. Can't tell where they're looking. It’s creepy,” the cop’s muttering was clearly audible to the cat’s semi-deaf ears in the silence of the night. He swayed forward, trying to check if the cop was far enough away to open his mouth and hiss a few choice insults - and burned his own collarbone on the cigarette he still held.

"Fuck! Fuck this, man. I'm going to Dip's place. She ain't home for a week anyhow," Kaivis swears under his breath, a few words slurred. He gently tapped the circular burn with his fingers, hesitant to cause more pain. Dip, his dear friend, had plenty first-aid supplies that were for him. Determined, the rugby player walks down to the brick wall alleyway between Dip's place and....not Dip's place. Who knows who lives in the other one? Not him! Climbing up the edge took very little effort, but Kaivis needed to focus carefully to avoid falling into somebody’s yard. Or into the neighbor’s pool and leaving fur everywhere. Or into a parked car and getting a ticket for disturbing the peace. Looking up, he saw two windows. Two windows? They looked the same. Alright, time for some trial and error! First, he tests the right one. Locked. Not his destination, then. Turning to the left one, he chuckles happily. It’s open! Finally, something right for the night.

Easily heaving himself over the ledge, he landed in a living room. Kaivis’s face was smashed into the carpet, one eye open to only see carpet much cleaner and softer than he remembered. His friend’s carpets were generally rough, to discourage anyone from sleeping on them. Not that that ever stopped him, much to Dip’s irritation. Contemplating the mystery of the new carpet was tough when you’re smashed, Kaivis decided. Everything seems clean when you're smashed.

As he lay on floor and his legs sticking out the window, the catmorph was broken from his contemplation and regret. A soft meowing 'hello' from a very small cat. "Oh, fuck!" Kaivis shot up and closed the window behind him in stunning display of coordination, then he promptly falling over. Dip got a cat? Fucker shoulda've mentioned that! Shaking his head, Kaivis turns and asked in a meow, “ _Hey there lil bro. Mind if I kip on the couch for a bit?”_ Apparently, the small black-and-white tabby didn't mind at all - as long as Kaivis took his shoes off. That was fine. It’s a rare occurrence that he ever gets in shoes to start; due to his legs requiring custom-order things. Luckily, he’s no equine – furry legs means regular off-the-rack pants will fit. One less wardrobe difficulty is one less problem in a small ocean of them.  
  
But that couch was singing a sweet siren call of sleep, so the footwear had to go. He pulls one off and somehow manages to kick himself in the face removing the second, but nobody saw that. Or the angry red clawmarks left behind from that. Kaivis glances around, ears tilted back. The tabby doesn't count as a witness, he decides. Mainly to soothe his own ego. Grumbling slightly at nothing, the tall blonde kicks a few decorative cushions off the couch and curls up, covering his bare toes with his tail. In true feline fashion, he was asleep in seconds. 

 

* * *

 

In the morning, when the sun was high and his head hurt like a bitch, Kaivis was woken by some meowing. Clear cries of _'Food! Over here! Food!_ ' and _'Give it already, hand it over!_ ' floated through the air well enough for even him to hear. Of course, it was some more cats. No matter his state, he’ll always hear their voices. A moment of quiet was just enough that he could pick up a soft voice murmuring indistinct words. The clack from putting a platter down echoed. He shifts slightly to try and see this new being and they made a soft squeak of surprise. Much to _his_ surprise in return, that was no cat! The noise was more a hiss or squeak than any human gasp; he could barely make out a frantic "H-Hey!! Who are you?!" Last night’s tabby cat tries to answer her owner in the distinctive mewling tone of her breed, but the person ushers both of the kitties out of the room. Vibrations echo along the floor as she walks over to the couch.

"Shit...” She sighs, picking a pillow up off the floor and neatly centering it on the edge Kaivis knocked it off of. Poking the tail and foot of the large feline, she murmurs, “Well, this wasn't going to end up well. You, Mr. Unknown, are so fucking hammered." With another deep sigh, she picks the shoes up and puts them both by the front door huffily. From what Kaivis could make out watching and listening to the silhouette of what simply _had_ to be his friend, she had ‘just fucking cleaned’ and ‘the last guy to walk in here like that didn't leave’. He was in the fridge, apparently.

Kaivis grumbles and pulls the pillow he had over his head. Good god. Fresh human was all good and well, but if the cops came bustin in he and Dip were utterly screwed. What an unlucky time to visit the blue-haired vampire hunter. Fuck this shit, man. Abruptly sitting up as a thought occurs to his hungover brain, he winced and put one clawed hand to his head. Squinting against the sudden light, he looks around for the little tabby from last night. Dip seemed pissy enough without being bothered by him. Spotting his (brand-new) friend, he meowed petulantly,  
_“You said there was food? Fuckin where? I need some before I get sick.”_ Not noticing the quiet woman’s approach back into the living room, he doesn't react to her wordless questioning sound.

Not getting an answer from the tabby, he drags himself into the kitchen. Scratching one cheek as he yawns, Kaivis opens the refrigerator to try and find some cereal. Crazy bitch of a friend always puts his fucking happy shapes in the fridge. Because she's a bitch. Clearly. The yawn forces his eyes closed, but as a certain scent hit his nose he opens one of them.  
"The fuck?" Kaivis mumbles to himself, crouching down to be eye-level with a flank steak barely smaller than one of his arms. "How in the fuck did Dip get this shit? Why do I care; she doesn't like meat. Must be for me, then..." However, he doesn't move to grab any as another yawn overtakes him.

Unseen behind him, the houseowner raises an eyebrow. Meowing now, huh? What the fuck was that thing? Not to mention, how did it get here? Any questions were dismissed when the guest started to poke around in her fridge. 

  
"Hey, hey hey hey!" she huffs, having rushed over to him as fast as she could. She had just cleaned and there was no way she was going to let him take the best parts! That was her kill, anyway. Offended, she grabs his shoulder as best as she can before pausing. The thing was most definitely a man, probably about two heads taller than her and much more muscular. Shaking off her momentary shock with determination, she crawled over him and sat between him and the meat. Hopefully, his head hurt enough that he doesn’t pitch a hissyfit as predators tend to do.

He blinks at her, lazily. "Did I smoke the wrong thing last night? Cause you're lookin awful short, Dips. And your hair's all fuckin not blue." A bolstering breath isn’t needed as she narrows her eyes to try and get his attention.

  
"Hey, bird-for-brains! This is my kill, you know how this shit works, don't you?!" She shakes her head. No way she was gonna teach this lousy raider the right and wrongs. A second after she speaks, it’s obvious exactly when the catmorph registers what he just saw her say.

  
"Can't say I do, it's be a long fuckin time since I last was stupid enough to actually bring a kill home. Are you gonna let me have some breakfast or not, Dip?" Obviously, a hangover is enough to impair the catboy's thinking to actually realize that this feisty girl isn't his absent friend.

She blinks. Holy shit, a schizophrenic monster.  
"Uh. Hold on. Go sit back on the couch."

"Alright, that's a thing I can do." She nods at his words and turns around in her position to get the heart and the arm of the man she tricked. It was nearly blood-less, but she's sure this man wouldn't care. Or notice. _Or anything else._

Kaivis shrugs, standing up and walking back to the couch with little fuss. Despite his size, his footsteps are completely quiet. Sitting down and sprawling out a little bit, he flicks the tip of his tail as he looks around. "Holy shit, all your decor changed too. It's almost like a whole new house!"

"I don't know who you _think_ you’re talking to, but I'm not this 'Dip'," she replies with no small amount of sarcasm. Scarily accurate, she chops up the arm and begins cooking it up without the bone in a pan. Humming a bit, she calls over to the man on the couch. "Would you like a heart, or not?" Might as well take it easy on the poor guy, he probably thinks he's somewhere else. Right? Of course.

Looking over Kaivis barely sees her say "not this 'Dip'" and the words after. Hell yeah, hearts are the best part. If only they weren't so small compared to the rest of the body.... Well, a guy can dream. And he also can accept the offer of a free snack, too. Calling over a friendly, "A heart's fine, cooked or uncooked," he grins. "Oh, wait. Uncooked is better." Standing up again, Kavis wanders over to watch her cook and get his food. "...wait one fucking moment. If you're not Dip, why are you in her house?"

She laughs in response, looking over, only to be met with... holy hot damn. Even leaning on the counter, that man was tall enough to only have to raise one arm and he could touch the ceiling with ease. "Whoa there, buddy, that's close. This isn't any 'Dip's' house, it's my house. I'm Vesper, ingrain it in your brain." She then gives him a heart in a plastic bag, eyeing him as he accepts the heart with a nod of thanks. Simply pulling it out, the catmorph takes a bite of it like an apple. Weirdo. He takes a second to chew and swallow, and Vesper uses this chance to speak. "You're aware you're seriously banged up, right?"

He looks slightly surprised at her words, before looking down at himself. Bruises in varying shapes, cuts that are barely scabbed over (good thing he didn't bleed on her couch), a few burns were scattered across his bare torso and arms - plus the one on his collarbone from his own fucking clumsiness. Yeah, banged up would describe this well enough. Poking at one cut across his happy trail, he grumbles a bit. "Fucking thing's gonna scar. I'm gonna have to find the others and repay that later." Kaivis shook his head and looked up with a furrowed brow, watching Vesper closely for a reply. "Isn't this house 113 on Draag Avenue?"

"Ah, no." She looks him up and down once more before shaking her head in dismissal. "This is house 114 on Draag Ave." Kaivis frowns as he sees her say that. "The one directly to the left of house 113." And with that, Vesper goes right back to cooking, moving around the kitchen like it was second nature.

"...oh, fuck a duck," he groans, resting his elbows on the counter and allowing his head to fall back. If this wasn't 113, then 113 was the locked window from last night. "She did lock up her house. And I have no key." Wrinkling his nose, he takes another bite of the cold meat and chews it with some irritation. After a moment, he looks up again and watches Vesper bustle around, gaze drifting over her frame appreciatively. Obviously he was watching to see when she could turn and speak to him. When she does pause, he looks a bit hopeful and a bit resigned as he asks, "I wouldn't suppose you got any extra shirts for me to wear? Or advice? Because Dip's place is the only one I got right now. My pad's under...supervision. Not smart to go back anytime soon." He manages to both sneer in disgust and chuckle at his own bad luck as he mentions his apartment, not really thinking the woman would reply.

And he was right, in a way. Vesper had been humming to herself and barely listening to his woes. She chops up the now thoroughly cooked human and puts it on a salad before actually looking at him. Thinking a bit as she moved through the pantry on autopilot, she gathers some wine in a glass and some balsamic vinaigrette for the salad. Sure, she always had extra clothes from victims, but why should she give it to him? It might get him to go away faster. Vesper inspects the silently waiting man as she eats. Well, he might also stick around more if she gives him free stuff. It wouldn't be too bad, though. There were certainly worse people. Mind made up, she sets her fork down politely. "You're lucky I kept the guys' clothes," she says. Standing up with a 'stay here' gesture at the man, Vesper disappeared briefly before returning with a loose white tee. She throws it at Kaivis with a small smile before settling back down to continue eating.

Catching it with ease, Kaivis grins and pulls it on after a moment of holding it up. He then continues to preen like a proud showdog with his new shirt on, making Vesper _slightly_ regret giving him the damn thing. While inspecting himself, he pauses and glances up at her through his lashes. "Hey, this is comfy! And designer. Why'd you go for a dude with serious cash?" That was always riskier. More chances of being caught.

"I got him drunk, and he wrote it in his will I get all his money," she smirked.

"...and they're going to actually buy that?" He raises his eyebrows and whistles. "Good job. Speaking of such, is that your only job?"

"I was with him for a good five human years. We weren't married. It was...Mutually beneficial. I killed his enemies, never got caught. He gave me blood, behind closed doors. And then he got cancer! It was so tragic. No one suspected a thing."

"Wait, legit cancer?"

"No, of course not," Vesper laughed, "I made that up."

"Oh, good. Still, that seems like a long time to be tied down. Five years to a single person..."

"Five years is nothing to me."

Kaivis looks up at her again with a grin and a new look in his eyes. Another long-lived fucker! He was never sure if someone was like that or not. It's balls to figure that out and it’s hardly worth the effort. Finishing off his heart, the blonde distractedly licks his claws clean with a long tongue. "I suppose I should be going, then."

Vesper blinks, looking at him. "Well, my house is open to you." A offer she might regret, but what was life without risks? Boring. Safe, but boring.

Grinning widely, he straightens up from the counter with good cheer. "Hey! Thanks for that one, Ves. I'll take you up on that offer sometime later, yeah? I still need to find my crew." With that very sudden and very brief goodbye, he glances down the hall to the front door. Fuck shoes, paws work better when you need to stay up high. Turning back to the curious woman watching him, he gives her a quick kiss of thanks and takes off out the window. She looks surprised at the kiss, not that he sees, and blushes fiercely. With a small jump off the dividing wall, he catches the roof of house 113 and pulls himself up. The last thing visible to her is the black tip of his tail as he's gone.

Touching her lips, Vesper watches as Kaivis leaves. Damn hot guys.


End file.
